The SERCEB Developmental Projects Program aims to stimulate and support new and innovative investigator-initiated breakthroughs in biodefense and emerging infectious disease (BD/EID) research. The general goal is to enhance discovery and early phase development of new vaccines, therapeutics, diagnostics and platform technologies for BD/EID, and to help bring new investigators into the field. The SERCEB Developmental Projects Program will enhance our research programs in host-pathogen interactions and interventions.